Like Night and Day
by Be Obscene
Summary: Years after the events in Kick-Ass 2, Mindy returns to New York. Instead of Kick-Ass, she teams up with someone else that may meet her needs in more ways than she could have thought. Some language. If I continue this story there will be some sexual references. Read/Review/Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to try writing a story like this. Takes place a couple years after the movie Kick-Ass 2. Night Bitch/Hit Girl femslash. Please review!**

Mindy didn't understand the appeal of someone like Night Bitch, to her she seemed like a slut, a girl who had no business dressing the way she did to fight crime; showing off a bra and most of her body half the time, she was going to attract the wrong kind of attention. _"She might as well be a prostitute!", _Mindy thought as she sat on a rooftop spying on her with binoculars; she wasn't supposed to be back in New York, she was a wanted criminal after all but she thought she would see how things were going without her. So far the only crime fighter she could see patrolling the streets was Night Bitch which she didn't approve, mainly because she was on her own and with the ban on masks making things were trickier.

She wasn't in her usual purple costume, instead she was dressed mainly in black, a hoodie, jeans and a ski mask, _"I just realized I look like a rapist!", _thought Mindy, _"Let's just hope no one else thinks that..." _She kept a close eye on Night Bitch as she walked casually through one of the worst looking alleys in the whole city, it was shady and looked like the perfect place to get mugged; _"They should call you Dumb Bitch!", _Mindy never really saw her in action but was ready to step in if she had to which she had a strong gut feeling was going to happen. Night Bitch looked bored, unsatisfied by the lack of crime going on in the area, she had her cell phone out, _"Letting your guard down, Bitch!", _Night Bitch stopped looking at her phone and looked up at the building Mindy was on, as if she could hear her thoughts, _"Fuck, can she see me?!", _she looked back down at her phone, Mindy noticed someone walking down the alley in her direction, hard to make out but it looked like two men. Night Bitch noticed them, she put her cell phone away and faced them; by their staggering walk and stupid smiles she could tell they were drunk.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" one guy in a leather jacket asked.

"It's one of those freaks that thinks they're superheroes", the other one said, laughing at Night Bitch's get up.

Mindy got up and ran to the emergency stairs, she was craving some action. "Don't you know you're just asking for trouble dressed like that?", said leather jacket. Night Bitch was unable to run past them, she was getting nervous, she didn't want to start a fight unless it was absolutely necessary, "I'm talking to you skank!", leather jacket grabbed one of her arms, she punched him in the jaw with her free hand. Leather jacket's friend was about to lunge at her when Mindy showed up, jumping out of nowhere and kicking the guy into a brick wall. Leather jacket was in no condition to get back up and fight but he did only to get punched on the other side of his face by Night Bitch, knocking him out cold. Night Bitch, alarmed at who this person dressed all in black was, charged at them and pinned them against the wall, just about lifting them off the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU?!", she asked in a gravelly voice.

Mindy struggled to remove her ski mask, once she flung the thing off her head, her long blonde hair spilled out; Night Bitch looked at her the same, still waiting for an answer. It didn't don on Mindy at that moment that perhaps she had never seen what she looked like, "I'm Hit Girl."

"What are you wearing?"

"I can't dress like Hit Girl any more. Every cop knows what I look like."

"Well, right now you look like a rapist", Night Bitch scoffed, backing away from her.

"What are you doing patrolling the streets by yourself?"

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, after what happened, the ban and everything going to shit, it's a little hard finding anyone to help out."

"What about Kick-Ass?"

"No one's heard from him. It's been 2 years", she said with disdain. Mindy remembered that she had dated Kick-Ass while they were members of Justice Forever but wasn't sure if their relationship went beyond that. "Look, we really shouldn't hangout here."

"You're right", Mindy put her ski mask on, she was about to run off when Night Bitch Pushed her against the wall with one hand, she was actually quite strong.

"You be careful. Okay?", Night Bitch gave her the same concerned look of every adult she had encountered. Her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes made her feel eerily calm, like she knew everything would be okay.

"I will, Night Bitch, thank you", she said, still staring at her like an idiot, even after she had backed away. She finally snapped out of it and ran off into the night. Night Bitch watched her, she felt a little guilty letting the young girl go on her own. She didn't know why then, but she almost felt responsible for keeping an eye on her as closely as she could.

**I may continue this. Will need some time for a little more inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be continuing on with this story every now and then. Both Night Bitch and Hit Girl will develop a strong bond as the chapters go on. Let me know what you think, thanks!**

_"I can't keep her off my mind", _thought the redhead as she turned in bed. _"But she can take care of herself. She's done well without any help." _Miranda Swedlow had work in the morning, she had been moonlighting as the city's only active vigilante, Night Bitch, four nights a week for the past eight months. She had taken a break from going out at night and putting herself in harms way ever since the group she was with disbanded, but like most old habits she just couldn't shake it, she wanted to go back out there and make a difference.

But she was only one person, it wasn't like she had the power to stop a gang or the mob, she wasn't Hit Girl. But if she had at least one night where she helped someone in any way it would be a small victory. Ever since the night her sister's body was recovered from a dumpster she was inspired to make sure no one suffered the same fate as her. She heard more stories everyday about young girls disappearing, it made her sick. Hit Girl was skilled though, she would be anyone's worst nightmare, she may have only been about seventeen or eighteen-years-old but she had been cutting down men three times her size when she was only a preteen.

Miranda knew she couldn't be late again for work, not after the last speech from her boss, _"She's smart, perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Where is she staying? Does she have anyone she can turn to? This is going to keep bugging me until I know for sure isn't it?"  
_She decided to track her down after work, find out where she was staying to put her mind at ease. She eventually did get to sleep, but once she woke up it was half past 8 and she had to be at work at 9. Even with her alarm clock going off right next to her head, it was almost never enough to get her up, she was a heavy sleeper. She jumped out of bed and gathered her things, no time to waste, she wasn't going to have any bullshit to deal with today.

Meanwhile, Mindy was having her own problems. The half complete building on a break from construction that she called her temporary home had construction back in full force that morning. She wasn't expecting this, the 20 floor structure had been abandoned during the harsh winter and it was still fairly cold. Two workers found her curled up under a table in a section that had three walls done. She was woken up by a gentle shake, she was almost ready to attack whoever put their hands on her but she held back once she got a look at the unwanted guests; she couldn't hurt civilians, even ones cutting her beauty rest short. "She's just a kid. My daughter's age", one of them said, turning to the other.

"You can't be here", the other worker said, "But there's a shelter three blocks from here."

Mindy didn't face either of them, she had her hoodie up and her head down, "Um, yeah, thanks", she muttered as she walked past them. There was not too many places she could stay, she had plenty of money but she couldn't risk anyone knowing who she was. She promised herself to stay away from Marcus, she didn't even try to make contact with him, she missed him deeply.

The day did not go how Miranda planned, she kept messing up, she was almost expecting someone to tell her to just go home but of course that never happened. Now she was driving home in a car she could barely afford to keep running. She got a weird feeling like someone was watching her as she was parking. She lived in a small apartment, she used to live in a nice suburban home before The Motherfucker broke in and nearly killed her; it just wasn't safe to stay there after that. As she was fishing for her keys in her pocket she could hear footsteps behind her, she remembered her pepper spray was locked inside her bedroom. She looked back slowly to see a tall, fairly cut guy looking down at her with a bright yellow smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe you can. You're Night Bitch, right?"

She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Who?"

"Don't play dumb, bitch."

"Listen, I don't know who you are or who you think I am but if you don't leave now I'm going to have to call the police."

"The police? But we're just getting started", he reached for one of her hands but she backed away.

"I mean it, man!"

"Look, why don't you calm down. An old friend of yours wanted me to drop by, see how you were doing. He said he'll be seeing you real soon", he smiled, started to back away while still looking at her and then finally walked down the street. Miranda, in shock, unlocked the door and ran up the stairs to her apartment. She wasn't sure what she should do, was her life really in danger or was somebody just fucking with her? She needed help. Not the police. Someone she knew she could count on.

Mindy was crouching on top of a different building, scanning the area, she was getting antsy. She saw a familiar face, she was walking down the same alley she was attacked the night before. Mindy climbed down and ran up behind her with her ski mask off this time. Night Bitch spun around, fearful of the same man who followed her home. She was relived to see it was the person she was looking for. She explained everything to her.

"Chris D'amico is dead. He must have other family out there wanting revenge" thought Mindy, "I can keep an eye on your place. Stake it out."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yeah, we have to stick together."

"You need a place to stay don't you?"

"...No...I've got a place. But maybe it would be better if I bunk with another crime fighter" said Mindy, trying not to seem too needy.

Night Bitch humored her, "Yeah, of course. I would love to have you over."

"You'd be harboring a fugitive."

"I know", she smiled, "It'll put some excitement in my life." They got back to her apartment; Mindy was feeling a little paranoid, she could hear sirens in the distance. Night Bitch noticed her worrying face, "They're not coming for you" she assured her. She led her inside to her small but warm home, grateful to help one troubled youth off the streets. She was confident knowing a much more experienced fighter had her back.

**I will try to get another chapter out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! I may start asking for more reviews. The more reviews I get, the sooner a new chapter will be up. Hope you like it!**

Mindy was woken up by a rough shake, something she was really hoping wouldn't become a regular occurrence. She looked up to see a tall red haired woman. "Who the hell are you?"

"Mindy, it's me, Miranda...Night Bitch."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't recognize you with so many clothes on."

She smiled and shook her head, "I have to go to work. Do you need anything?"

"No", Mindy said half asleep.

"Just stay here, okay?"

She nodded sleepily, she was up for much of the night, keeping an eye out the window for anything suspicious. Miranda didn't want to leave her alone but she didn't have much choice. She was in such a hurry that she forgot to tell Mindy what she had that she could use. She was already out the door but went right back in, "Uh…There's some yogurt in the fridge, not much in the freezer. You can use my body wash and shampoo. So, don't be shy." She was just about to leave for real.

"Miranda", she held her gaze with Mindy, "Thank you." She smiled and waved goodbye, she felt good about having her there, she knew it was the right thing to do. Mindy was grateful for her kindness, she had been on the run for so long, she had no one to trust but herself. She decided to take a shower, it had been a long time since she used a bathroom that wasn't at a gym. She had a hot shower and toweled off. As she was drying her hair she caught her reflection in the mirror, she saw how angry she looked, sadness in her face; she wasn't herself, something was missing. She hadn't suited up as Hit Girl in what felt like forever, she didn't feel like herself, she was more Mindy now than she was Hit Girl. She hid her costume along with her motorcycle across town, it would be risky going out for it in broad daylight, there was no telling who she'd run into, her face was all over TV and plastered on 'Most Wanted' lists across the country. _"I'll have to play this whole homeless girl thing a bit more seriously. A cop could give a shit about another teen on the street" _she thought, seriously considering venturing out. _"Forgive me, Miranda. But I've got to do this."_

She slid her street clothes on and opened Miranda's window, she would try to get back as fast as humanly possible, maybe a little quicker than that. She assured herself that nothing would happen while she was gone. Her hood up, she climbed down four floors without anyone noticing her; she blended perfectly into the sea of people on their cellphones walking the busy streets that cold morning. She kept her head down, she had to make it there and back without the slightest chance of detection. No eye contact with anyone. She walked five blocks, she was ready to head into a back alley when two police cars came to a screeching halt right in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks, she didn't want to make any sudden movements, maybe this was the end of the line. Two cops got out of the vehicles and ran right past her, it turned out there were two drunken and disorderly men arguing, they didn't give her a second glance. It was at that moment that Mindy realized she wanted to get caught, maybe she didn't want to run any more, turn herself in once and for all. She would have to think about that later, right now she had to focus on the mission at hand.

Luckily she put everything in a spot no junkie or homeless person would get into, a dark corner that smelled like cat piss and rotten meat, she had to cover her nose and mouth. She would come back for the motorcycle, she took her bag of belongings and got out of there. She was in such a hurry running to the nearest street she didn't notice she was about to bump into someone.

"Careful, you little shit," A tall, probably 6 ft. gangster-like gentleman said looking down at the young girl's partially covered face. "And look into taking a bath or something, jeez!" He wandered off. Mindy kept an eye on him as he crossed the street and met and talked to a muscular looking dude; she wondered if he could be the one that gave Miranda the warning, he looked creepy enough. She got back to Miranda's apartment, she climbed up a different window, something that would attract the least bit of attention, it wasn't like that many people would really notice her any way though. Once inside she decided to take another shower after smelling like cat piss. It was all worth it to get her Hit Girl costume back, even if it only meant wearing it inside of the apartment. She suited up and checked herself in the mirror, it was like old times._ "Welcome back!"  
_

She couldn't really train or practice anything in Miranda's place, it wasn't big enough and she wasn't too sure if the neighbors would hear her jumping and running around. She sat on the couch and watched TV, it was boring but at least she felt more comfortable now that she looked more like herself. Miranda came home several hours later, Mindy hopped up from the couch as soon as she came through the door.

"Mindy?"

"Hit Girl!"

"Ok...", she sniffed the air, it didn't occur to Mindy that the costume needed to be cleaned. "Wait. Did you leave?"

"What? Well..."

"Mindy..."

"I know, I should have been watching your place, but no one was coming by and..."

"I don't care about that, what if the police saw you? Someone could have recognized you and turned you in!"

"But they didn't, it was easy. Look, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful."

"You should only go out at night. At least you're not as visible."

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Probably not. I'm kind of tired."

"I'll stay up late tonight. Keep a closer eye on things."

"I'm really glad you're here", Miranda smiled. She did something that Mindy wasn't expecting, hug her, she hadn't experienced human affection in so long.

"Yeah, well, you seem pretty tough. I'm sure no one will fuck with the both of us here."

"I hope you like Chinese. I didn't feel like cooking", she said showing her a bag she had of takeout.

"Fine by me."

Miranda told her she could guard her room, at least keep her company. She sat out on the fire escape, right out Miranda's window, it was strangely cold that night. Miranda caught her shivering outside, she couldn't help but feel guilty leaving her out there all night. "Mindy!" She didn't respond, her back was to her, Miranda rolled her eyes, she knew why, "Hit Girl!" Mindy instantly turned around to hear her demands. "It's freezing, why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" Mindy wasn't sure about sharing the bed, but she was getting cold; she stepped inside and closed the window, Miranda watched as she slipped out of costume and crawled into bed, she wasn't left with that much to wear, she had no pajamas.

"Ah! You're freezing!", Miranda cried, feeling her ice like arm touch hers.

"Sorry!", Mindy said trying to situate herself under the blankets.

Some time passed, neither of them could sleep, that's when Mindy decided to get her opinion on something, something that had been bugging her ever since she traveled outside of the apartment. "What if I turn myself in?"

Instead of asking why she would do that, Miranda said, "It's your call. But, just think about what you've done, what you can do."

"I hurt a lot of people. A lot I know had it coming but still..."

"You took care of a lot of bad people. You and Kick-Ass inspired me to do the same."

"But you want to help people. I can't really say I've exactly helped that many people."

"I'd say you have."

"Tell it to the judge. I'm a vigilante. No one trusts a vigilante."

"I do", Miranda smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess you're just as bad as me then", she laughed.

"I want to get some sleep. Can we talk more about this in the morning?"

"Sure", Mindy yawned, she evntually dosed off. She never had an older woman in her life, no one to look up to but her father and Marcus. A female role model would be nice, she didn't really know that much about Miranda, she wanted to learn more, she wasn't even sure why she wanted to fight crime, she looked like the last person to be doing that. She lied on her side and felt arms wrap around her, Miranda was fast asleep and was instinctively holding her close like a pillow or stuffed animal. She had a tight grip around her, Mindy was to sleepy to care.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back! Mindy and Miranda open up to each other more, thanks for the suggestions, I'm considering them. Please review, would love to know what you think!**

Mindy woke up the next morning, it was still early, only 6:30. Miranda still had a tight hold around her, she was surprised just how strong she was. Mindy was much smaller than her but she usually made up for that; she could try to dislocate one of her shoulders but she thought Miranda wouldn't think very highly of her after that. Miranda lightly snored, Mindy tried to turn to her but couldn't budge. She gave her a few light nudges, Miranda's body was preparing to turn over to her other side while still holding Mindy. _"What the hell?" _Without any choice she was lifted and turned over to the other side of the bed, Miranda still fully asleep. It wasn't until at least a half an hour went by that she was finally freed from the embrace which was convenient because she really needed to use the bathroom.

Miranda was woken up by the sounds of frying and the smell of bacon. She walked out to the kitchen to find Mindy cooking breakfast. "I didn't even realize I had any bacon", Miranda said with a yawn.

"I didn't know how you liked your eggs", Mindy showed her a plate of scrambled eggs.

She smiled, "That looks great, thank you, you really didn't have to."

"Well, you're letting me stay here, thought I'd pay you back. I miss cooking for someone else any way."

She set their plates at the table. "You don't have any family left?"

"Well...there is one but it's too risky, I can't get him involved." Mindy worried about Marcus, she wasn't sure what happened to him after she fled, she didn't want to put his life or career in jeopardy. "What about you? Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you stayed with someone for a while until I know it's safe."

Miranda looked away briefly as if she was about to choke up, "...My sister was all I had."

Mindy placed a hand on top of hers, "I'm sorry. I know what it's like...losing someone you love."

"Your Dad...he was Big Daddy, right?", Miranda asked, she gave Mindy a sad look, "I saw the live video a few years back..."

"Yes. He was my Daddy. He taught me everything I know", she attempted a small smiled. They were both quiet for a moment. "Sorry, I guess I'm not used to having much of a heart to heart."

"It's okay. It's good to talk with people who've gone through it. I had to do that in a room full of people, it's a lot easier when it's one on one."

"Yeah...do you want some more?", Mindy wanted to change the subject more than anything.

"Sure. You're a good cook." She took her plate and walked back over to the stove, "I'm surprised you're not wearing your costume."

"I think it needs to be washed more than anything", she laughed.

"I could always...", she was stopped by the thought of someone seeing her at the laundromat with the costume, they may not think anything of it but she was wondering if it would be worth the chance. "Maybe not."

"I suppose I could make a new one any way. I've kind of outgrown that one."

"Exactly!"

"I wouldn't really need that much material to recreate it."

"Why not just create a whole new look?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. You're older now, maybe you should try something different. You aren't exactly a girl any more, maybe try something a bit more mature."

"Like you?"

Miranda laughed, "Maybe something more you."

"I don't know, I'm just not used to change I guess."

"I could always help you. Maybe we should start by getting you a whole new wardrobe."

"That would be nice", Mindy was getting tired of wearing the same three ensembles she had.

"But I'm serious. You wouldn't have to change it that much, maybe just make a few upgrades."

"Yeah", thought Mindy, "Upgrades."

"And hey, maybe I could make a few changes to mine", she laughed a little knowing she likely wouldn't change a thing. "Are you still thinking about turning yourself in?"

Mindy looked down at her barely eaten plate and then at Miranda, she was beginning to have a change of heart, "Well, it might be better if I stick around a bit longer."

"Good idea."

After breakfast she told Mindy she had a short shift that day and would go shopping for her after, maybe even find something she could wear to disguise herself if she goes out in the day; Mindy of course wanted to give her money but Miranda said she'd take care of everything. Mindy was quickly getting tired of being left alone, she was feeling like a prisoner. She tried to come up with ideas for a new costume, writing stuff down and sketching but couldn't find anything that would be practical or very realistic. She got bored and started working out, wishing that Miranda's living room was a bit bigger to move around in; she couldn't really run or jump around but she could use Miranda's exercise bike that was gathering dust in the corner.

She spied out the window at lunch, she saw a suspicious looking guy dressed all in black and wearing sunglasses standing right in front of the building; it turned out he was just waiting for his girlfriend. Maybe no one was after Miranda, maybe it was just a sick joke by some dick who recognized her as Night Bitch. But then she saw a hulky looking dude, he looked like the same guy she had seen the day before, he looked pretty intimidating. He was across the street, looking up at the apartment, Mindy ducked down, not sure he had seen her. When she waited a minute and looked back down he was gone. A few minutes later however she was startled by a heavy knock at the door, like a sledgehammer was trying to break it down. She didn't stand in front of the door in case it was knocked off the hinges or shot through, she pressed her back against the wall, she tried to regulate her breathing, kept calm and looked through the peephole. It was the same big dude, his eyes were bloodshot, veins were popping up from his neck, she could even see that some of his teeth had gold fillings. He didn't try breaking in, he stood there only for a second before walking to the elevator. Mindy ran to the window to make sure he left for real, he did, he was walking down the road. She opened the door out into the hallway, she noticed a note on the outside of the door in marker: "I'm Coming For You BITCH!"

There was no doubt now that somebody wanted payback. Miranda got home, she had bags in her hands, she was eager to show Mindy what she got her. "I wasn't sure what to get you at first but I found some really cute stuff in your size", she saw Mindy sitting on the couch with her head down. She sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

Mindy handed the note over to her, she read it quickly and shrugged, "I knew they'd be back around."

"The guy who left it on your door, he was the same guy I seen yesterday when I went to get my stuff."

"Did he see you?"

"No, I never opened the door. He looked drugged out of his mind."

"Big son of a bitch?"

"Yeah, roided up."

"That would be the same guy who threatened me before."

"He met with a guy that looked mafia, not one hundred percent though. You still want to hang around here?"

"I don't know how much choice I really have in it. I don't know where I could stay and even if I did what would be the chances of them still finding me be?"

"What about out of state?"

"I can't just leave my job and everything behind. I'll stay. I won't let them scare me that easy. You'll help me no matter what, right?"

"Yes, of course", she looked down at the bags of clothes, "What do you have for me?"

Miranda pulled a couple shirts out of a bag, Mindy smiled in appreciation, "I thought you'd like it. You should try them on, see how they look."

"Take them back if I don't like em?"

"Of course." Mindy went in the bathroom and changed into a pair of tight jeans and one of the shirts, it was a good fit and suited her, the shirt was a light pink and purple. She went to show Miranda. "It looks good on you."

"Are you sure you didn't need my help paying for these?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Try the others on and then I'll show you what else I got for you."

Mindy agreed and tried the rest on, she decided to keep them all. She was interested in seeing what else Miranda had to show her, what she wasn't expecting was a wig. She showed her a long black wig and large black sunglasses, Mindy laughed, "Ok,not bad. Do you really think it will fool anyone?" Miranda put the wig on Mindy and the sunglasses.

"Where did you go?", she laughed.

"Thank you for doing this."

"Hey, it's no problem. I don't mind helping out a friend."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No…I think you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why did someone say you weren't?"

"No, I just wasn't really sure if I changed that much in the past couple years. I never thought of myself as being all that attractive."

"Hey, you were a pretty girl and now you're becoming a beautiful woman. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise."

"Thanks, Miranda."

"How are the bras I got you?"

Mindy lifted up her shirt and showed her the laced red bra she had on, "This isn't normally the kind I would get but I really like it."

Miranda was briefly flashed by Mindy's full chest, she had certainly blossomed. "Feel like coming out with me tonight?"

"Really? You want to go out tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm all of a sudden feeling in the mood."

"Awesome. Time for me to get back out there" Mindy smiled eagerly.

**I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Keep those reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. I will try to get the next one out maybe early next week but no promises.**

The two suited up, neither sure of where to go or how long they should stay out. "I know where the most action is", Mindy said as she sharpened her sword blade.

"Maybe we should try our best to help people tonight. Maybe not go for blood. Just a suggestion."

"You're right", Mindy sighed, she wasn't going to leave any of her weapons behind however because she still was technically Miranda's bodyguard, she would just have to use them when the time came. She was still wearing her costume even though she admitted it needed a wash, Miranda noticed it seemed a little too tight on her, she wasn't the same girl she was two years ago. "I need to start working out more, I've let myself go", Mindy chuckled.

"You really have no idea how much you've changed, do you?"

"What do you mean?", she asked obliviously.

Once Miranda had the last bit of her costume on she spun around, "How do I look?" Mindy couldn't help but stare at her abs, she wasn't sure how old Miranda was but thought she was in terrific shape nonetheless. "I know what you're thinking: Where's my pole?"

"Huh? Oh...", she realized she was comparing herself to a stripper. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring some mace...I mean, if you don't want me cutting some perv a new one."

"Always so thoughtful", Miranda smiled.

They had to be careful leaving the apartment in case there was any cops outside, there was a ban on any costumed vigilantes but they were starting to allow people to dress up as long as there wasn't any mischief. Mindy dressing up as Hit Girl would be a problem since every cop had a picture of her and her alter ego.

They took a stroll in one of the shadiest, cop free neighborhoods. Mindy didn't tell Miranda about the crime rate in the area, the stabbings, the muggings or any of that. "I thought you said we were going to help out at a soup kitchen?", she asked, getting a bit worried at the sight of all the racist and slang graffiti.

"Yeah, it's a short cut", Mindy noticed it was getting colder out and it didn't look like it was bothering Miranda at all. "Don't you ever get cold?"

A group of teenagers were hanging out, huddled, smoking joints when the duo walked by; the males stopped to look at Night Bitch, checking her out. Mindy rolled her eyes, she thought they were being ridiculous. Not that long after, they walked past a group of what looked like college age boys hanging outside of an apartment, they were calling Night Bitch over, Mindy was ready to punch one of them in the face, she was getting sick of the attention she was getting.

"This is one long-ass short cut, Hit Girl."

"Don't worry, Bitch, we'll get there when we get there."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Doesn't that ever bother you?"

"What? You mean those boys?"

"Yes."

"I've come to expect that. It happens. I'm kind of flattered actually."

"Flattered?", Mindy stopped and looked at her with a little disgust, "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"Mi...Hit Girl, don't worry about it. It's not like they were saying any of that to you", she realized that Mindy might be a little hurt by that. She put her hands on her shoulders, "Look, if it bothers you that much, maybe I'll find something else to wear for next time. I can't promise not getting any more cat calls though...Thanks for looking out for me."

Mindy laughed, "It's what I do...I guess." They both looked into each others' eyes for a brief moment, Mindy never really felt like she had a real connection. They were interrupted by the sounds of a woman screaming, they ran in the direction of the cries for help. A man and a woman were standing in a back alley at gunpoint. Two men wanted their money and the woman's jewellery, particularly the large diamond ring she had on. Mindy remembered Miranda didn't really want to resort to much bloodshed so she tried her best to apprehend the creeps instead of her usual tactics. Miranda snuck up behind one of the men and tripped him with her staff, he landed on his ass and dropped his gun. Mindy managed to punch some sense into the other guy, breaking his nose and the hand holding his gun. Miranda used her handcuffs on both of them, both cursing the girls' actions.

The couple were in shock, when Mindy handed them back their belongings, the woman snapped at her, "She looks like that killer their after!"

"What?", the man asked, still a little shaken.

"She's on like the FBI's most wanted list!"

"I only hurt bad people. I would never harm a civilian", Mindy assured them. But they weren't having any of it. The man threatened to call the cops. Miranda grabbed Mindy by the arm and led her away. They decided to head back to her place as fast as they could. Mindy felt bad, she wasn't expecting all that much praise for her actions but certainly not that. Miranda tried to make her feel better.

"You really took care of that guy. The way you broke his arm like that, it was pretty cool."

"Yeah...thanks."

"I was thinking of taking a hot shower, want to join me?"

Mindy wasn't even sure what she said at first, "What?"

"Hey, it will save me on the hot water...I'm kidding!", she laughed giving Mindy a little push.

"Oh", Mindy laughed. "Don't be too long in there, or I might just join you."

Once they were ready to turn in for the night, Miranda offered her bed to Mindy again, "It's better than my couch you have to admit."

"Yeah, it's just that..."

"What?"

"You sort of held on to me when you were sleeping."

"Oh? Sorry, maybe I was cold."

"Yeah, I suppose. You're really strong. You move pretty quick when you fight. Do you do a lot of gymnastics?"

"I was trained in ballet."

"You were a ballerina?"

"When I was younger. I taught ballet for a bit actually. But then after people found out what I was doing at night that kind of turned them away from taking my class."

"Maybe you could use it to teach people self defense."

"Miranda laughed, "Maybe. It sounds a lot better than what I have been doing. A shit job and a shit apartment."

"I can help you. I have the money. You can live where ever you want."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Well, yeah, we're friends...right?"

"Of course. You're like my best friend."

"I never had a best friend before."

"Neither have I", she smiled. The time finally came where they were both in bed together. Quickly drifting off to sleep, it was Mindy holding on to Miranda this time.

**Please review! Slash is coming! Happy Valentine's Day!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter after this might be a bit longer, hope you like this one in the time being. Please review!**

Mindy woke up to find the other side of the bed was empty; she didn't oversleep, Miranda had left early that morning. When she entered the kitchen she found a note left on the counter for her:

_Mindy, I'll be back soon. I have a surprise for you. _

_-** Miranda**_

She couldn't even begin to guess what kind of surprise she had for her, knowing Miranda it would be something special. She began her day like she did previously with a shower and a workout. She still needed to think of new costume ideas, maybe some potential weapons; luckily Miranda had comic books that would inspire her.

Miranda was mopping up spilled coffee off a tiled floor, she came to expect that to happen whenever a rude customer lost their shit over either not getting what they wanted or surprised to find out that coffee is normally hot. She had been working at this knock off Starbucks for too long, she was in need of change but she wasn't sure what other job she would be as qualified to do, maybe something that she would look forward to going to everyday.

"Miranda, are you almost done out there? I need you back here!", her loudmouthed boss called. She hated it when he said her name in such a sarcastic tone, especially at this hour and when he was such short staffed. Once she was finished with the floor she headed behind the counter. She couldn't wait to get home and surprise Mindy, she knew how much she wanted some space to workout in and in absolute privacy. She was still laughing about what she woke up to that morning before rushing to work, Mindy lying on top of her; she looked really cute, it was almost enough to distract her from Mindy's hand clutching to one of her breasts. It was so odd, Mindy never did anything like that when she first slept in bed with her; it wasn't like she was squeezing it very hard but it was a little strange, as far as she knew, Mindy was straight. But she could just pass it off as a harmless mistake. She was warming up to her, she had been alone for so long and really needed someone to be there for her. _"I wonder if that's why I held her all night, maybe I feel just as alone as she does."_

"Hey, bitch!"

She looked up and seen the sleazy face of a mafioso. "Excuse me?"

"You look a little different from your picture. How about you get me a mocha latte?"

"Who sent you?"

"That's on a need to know basis, sugar tits." She had never felt more uncomfortable, whoever this guy was, he knew exactly who she was.

"Please, I don't want any trouble. I don't know if you have something to do with The Motherfucker or what but I swear I'll…"

"Bore me to death? Listen sweetheart, no one's gonna do a thing to you yet, you're at the bottom of our list." She was getting scared now, there was no telling who else was in danger, everyone in Justice Forever, maybe more. "You should turn on the news tonight, you'll see what damage has been done."

"I-I don't have to worry about you! I've got protection!"

"Oh, yeah? Who's protecting you?"

"You'll see, fucker…"

"Yeah. I'll see." He left without getting anything, she sighed a breath of belief when he left. A tall, handsome black man came up to the counter, Miranda tried to look professional.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "Was that guy bothering you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Have you seen him before?"

"No. I don't think he's anything to worry about though, just a rude customer."

He looked her in her piercing blue eyes, he didn't believe her, "Well, I guess I'll be getting a double latte."

"Coming right up", she smiled. They made small talk before she handed him the latte, it was if he knew her for years despite only meeting her a minute ago. "Well, here you are…"

"Marcus", he said, "Have a good day Miranda." She was trying to figure out how he could possibly know her name but then it hit her that he likely seen her name tag.

_"Marcus? I wonder if he's the same…Nah"_

Once she got back to the apartment she told Mindy everything about her scary customer, Mindy asked her to describe what he looked like as there was a good chance it was the same gangster type she ran into on the street. From what she told her from his greasy face to his expensive suit it sounded like a good match. "Any way, put that wig on I got you, it's time for your surprise."

"Really?", she immediately got up and ran to the bathroom. Miranda took her on the bus, they stayed on it for a good while before they made it to a stop in front of what looked like a warehouse of some sort. Miranda pulled out a huge ring of keys from her coat pocket and unlocked a side door. "A coworker told me about it. His dad own it mainly for storage, he has the keys to check on the place every couple days. He's letting me rent the top."

Mindy was pleased to see how much room there was, she walked around, planning out what would go where. Miranda was happy to see her enthusiasm. It was getting late, they decided not to go out crime fighting tonight but instead just go back to the apartment.

They watched the news before turning in; Miranda was anxious to see what that sleaze ball at the coffee shop was talking about. There was a 'Breaking News Bulletin', images of cars and a building on fire. Both were in shock as they learned a bomb had been set downtown just a few hours ago, some speculations of whether or not it was a terrorist attack. Some wondering if a set group of people were targeted. The streets they listed sounded familiar to Miranda but she couldn't think of who lived there. Walking into Miranda's bedroom Mindy tried to comfort her.

"What am I going to do, Mindy? They know where I live, they know where I work."

"You'll stay at the warehouse. You'll quit your job."

"What? I can't just…"

"I have the money, I'll help you. We'll find out who these fuckers are and take them down." She brought Miranda into a hug, "I'll make sure nobody hurts you."

Miranda believed her of course, she could only wish to have half the oman she was. "Will you train me? I might be a lost cause but…"

"No, I can see potential in you. I'll be more than willing. I might not go very easy on you though."

"That's ok", Miranda smiled, "I think I can handle it."

"Really? That's what I like to hear."

"Maybe I'll even get you on your back", Miranda laughed.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that", Mindy sneered.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Was trying to get this out sooner. A bit of slash in this chapter. Thank you for the suggestions and your comments. Please review!**

The warehouse space was looking more like a personal gym by every passing day; Miranda helped get exactly what was needed. She even quit her job, much to her coworker's and boss's surprise. The warehouse was acting as her safe house now, she took everything she needed from her apartment and left the rest, creating an illusion that she was still living there. Making sure she wasn't being followed to the warehouse, or 'Headquarters' as Mindy called it, she had to be smart about which way she took to get there on foot.

Mindy was happy to have a workout partner, maybe Night Bitch would be the sidekick for her even though she never really dreamed of having a sidekick, in fact it was a lot easier for her to be on her own most of the time but this could be a much needed change. She had everything set up at the gym, weights, workout mats, a few targets for throwing knives. She went back to the alley for her motorcycle and other supplies while wearing the black wig and sunglasses Miranda gave her. She just needed to work on her costume.

The week they began their training, Mindy decided not to go soft on Miranda, she told her she would be waking up 5am sharp, get her clothes on and join her in the gym. Miranda did so since she really didn't want to see Mindy mad at her, she knew just how serious she would be about her punctuality. Mindy was doing stretches once Miranda entered, "You're late."

"Late?", Miranda questioned; she started her day as instructed.

"Not good for your first day."

"You said wake up at 5."

"Yes. But I got up and I didn't take twenty minutes getting ready."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again, Mindy", said Miranda, she got into position next to her.

Mindy watched her stretch, she wasn't impressed by what she saw, "Here, watch me." She showed her how she performed her warmup stretches. Miranda watched her stretch her arms and sway her torso, next she followed her in sitting on the floor and stretching her legs. Mindy saw just how flexible she was, she was a former ballet teacher after all. Miranda demonstrated that she could lift her leg up over her head which even Mindy couldn't do as good. They did laps for a bit, Miranda struggled to keep up with Mindy. Next they pumped iron, Miranda wanted to see just how much she was capable of lifting, not as much as Mindy. She saw her barely break a sweat lifting close to 100 lbs on the bench. She decided to lift 5 lb dumbbells instead. They were competing when it came to skipping rope, both working up quite a sweat, Mindy watched as Miranda's abs glistened, she wasn't sure why it was so hard to take her eyes off them and her legs. They took a break and sat on a bench.

Miranda was eager to know something, it had been bugging her since that night, "Mindy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like girls?"

Mindy was confused by what Miranda was getting at, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Well, no, I mean as far as I know I like boys." She was trying to think about the last time she even felt anything for a boy. She didn't dare bring up the time she kissed Dave to her, just in case it might upset her, it wasn't like she had those kinds of feelings toward him any way, it was a thrill though. "Why, do you?"

"Well, I am curious. I mean, I've thought about what it would be like. Every girl does I guess."

"Well, I haven't. Why are you even asking me this?"

"I just…I don't know…", she didn't want to bring up the night Mindy copped a feel, she decided to leave it alone.

"Well, if you're done being weird, let's get back to work." They got up off the floor, that's when Mindy had an idea, "I think you should try to hit me."

Miranda lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"I want you to try and hit me."

Miranda hesitated but eventually built up the nerve to lift up her fists and attempt to strike Mindy but was quickly blocked. Mindy kept encouraging her to try again, each time having her blows blocked by Mindy's lightning fast hands. She was almost ready to give up when she got the idea to use her best weapons; she surprise attacked her with a few high kicks causing Mindy to back away, ducking and attempted blocking her with her arms out. Without warning, Miranda spun around and kicked Mindy off her feet, she landed on her back on one of the mats. Miranda got on top of her and held her down. "I knew I'd get you on your back!", she smirked. Mindy tried not to laugh, she wanted to be serious about the training. Before Miranda knew it, she was flipped over on to her back, Mindy made sure she wasn't going any where. A funny thing happened though, it was as if time had stopped once she looked into Miranda's eyes. She felt suddenly weak, she could feel knots in her stomach, it was so different. She got off of her and stood up. She tried to ignore whatever it was that just happened.

"I think that was a good workout. Let's hit the showers!", Mindy said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"That sounds good right about now."

There was an old shower room and changing room, kind of like they would have at any gym with no separation or privacy. "Don't drop the soap", Mindy laughed. Miranda was a little nervous at first to be going in and showering with her young companion but decided that there really wouldn't be anything to worry about. The shower room was small and a little cold. Both girls had their backs turned to one another as they undressed. Mindy did find it a bit awkward being exposed in the same room with another woman, especially after being asked if she liked girls. She kept looking over her shoulder, making sure she wasn't peeking.

"Hey, do you mind getting my back?", Miranda asked as she was soaping up.

Mindy thought about her request for a second, "...Sure..." She walked over, trying not to get a good look at her ass. She took Miranda's wash cloth and washed her back.

"Ah...that's better...So, have you thought of any ideas for your costume?"

Mindy found it hard to concentrate on anything else besides Miranda's back, "Uh...not really."

"I'll help you. I know you will think of something, you just need some inspiration."

_"Don't look at her ass, Mindy! What are you doing?!"_

"Yeah, that would be good."

"Do you want me to do your back?"

"Um...yeah sure." Mindy turned around and let Miranda soap up her hands and massage her back, "Wow, that feels good!"

"You really know how to move. I think you'd make a great ballerina."

"Y-you really think so?", asked Mindy.

"Well, yeah, you've certainly got the legs for it."

"Thanks, you've got really nice legs!...I mean, well you know for dancing."

Miranda laughed, "Sure, sure. You've got quite a nice ass!"

Mindy couldn't control herself from laughing, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yes. Sorry, it's hard not to notice it."

"Are you saying it's huge?!"

"What, no, maybe not huge but a tad bit bigger than mine", she said mischievously.

"I don't think so!"

"I'm sorry, Mindy, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I am so whipping you with a towel once we're out of here!"

Both girls were laughing hard now; after rinsing off Miranda couldn't help herself, while Mindy was wiping her face she went up behind her and spanked her hard on the ass and ran out of the room. Mindy screamed, she ran after her, taking her towel and preparing to do what she was only joking about. Mindy snapped her ass with her towel, "AH! Mindy, that's not cool!"

"You asked for it!", Mindy wrapped the towel around herself but not before Miranda whipped her with the towel, "AH! Okay! Truce! That stings" She was wondering if she managed to catch much more of a glimpse of her naked body.

_"She's such a weirdo! Why is she doing this?"_

"Maybe I'll get you on your back tomorrow, too, Mindy", Miranda called as she left the changing room.

**Hope you like it! I'll be posting another soon. Any suggestions on what else I can do is appreciated! **


End file.
